the_doko_demo_doafandomcom-20200214-history
Doraemon
'Doraemon '(Japanese ドラえもん?), is the primary character of series, the titular robotic cat sent back in time by Sewashi to aid Nobita. He possesses a fourth-dimensional pocket from which he can acquire various kinds of futuristic tools, gadgets, and playthings from a future department store. History Doraemon is manufactured on September 3, 2112 (12/9/3), at the Matsushiba Robot Factory (マツシバロボット工場), Which is the time of Nobita Nobi's decendants struggling from poverty. Doraemon did poorly at the robot's school and during the final presentation show, he performed badly and nobody wanted to hire him, until baby Sewaishi (Nobita's great-great-grandson) pushed the button. His parents were a bit reluctant, but since Sewashi liked him, they hired Doraemon, and he took care of him until Sewaishi himself send him to the past to take care of Nobita (2112: The Birth of Doraemon). Performance in the Manga Appearance and Abilities Doraemon originally had ears but they were bitten off by a robotic mouse in the 22nd century. As a result, he developed a morbid fear of mice despite being a robotic cat. He also has the tendency to panic during emergencies, characterized by him frantically trying to pull out a very much-needed tool from his pocket, only to produce a huge assortment of unrelated household items. Still, Doraemon is very friendly and intelligent, not to mention long-suffering because of Nobita's antics. Doraemon's physical appearance changed as the manga progressed. At first, he was predominantly blue, with a blue tail, a white stomach, and flesh-coloured hands and feet. He also stooped, and had a body much larger than his head. In later issues, he sported a smaller body, white hands and feet, and a red tail--the appearance most identify him with today. Doraemon weighs 129.3 kg (285 lbs) and measures at 129.3 cm (4'3") tall. He is able to run at 129.3 km/h (80.3 mph) when scared and jump 129.3 cm (4.242 ft) when threatened. His maximum power is 129.3 bhp. His wrist, head, and chest circumference are all 129.3 cm. Before meeting Nobita In "The Doraemons" story arc (and the 2112: The Birth of Doraemon short film), it is revealed that Doraemon's original paint color was yellow. After getting his ears gnawed off by a robot mouse, he slipped into depression on top of a tower, where he drank a potion labeled "sadness". As he wept, the yellow color washed off and his voice changed due to the potion. Behind the scenes, and hobbies :Doraemon's favourite food is dorayaki (どら焼き), a Japanese treat filled with red bean paste. Speculations led to dorayaki being the origin of his name. However, it was revealed in one of the manga chapters that his name originates from the Japanese word nora neko (のら猫) for "stray cat", and the ''-emon'' (衛門) ending which is part of traditional Japanese names, as seen also in, for example, Ishikawa Goemon. In the 2007 birthday episode, 'MS-903' is called Doraemon by the factory owner where Doraemon is produced. :Doraemon usually uses the phrase "nanoda".